


Mega Man Dump

by Moch_ii



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: HOORAY, Hanahaki Disease, I’m also making a fool outta myself, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, im doing this, ish, ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moch_ii/pseuds/Moch_ii
Summary: Oh, heyThis is full of random Mega Man stuffIncluding shipsHoorayChapter one: Rock was too late, blood soaked flowers tainted that smile.Chapter two: The sky always looked like pretty paintings, Lumine thought.
Relationships: Axl (Rockman)/Lumine (Rockman), Forte | Bass/Rockman | Mega Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. 『 Ja, karafuruna kotoba o~! 』

**Author's Note:**

> If there any mistakes, lemmie know!  
> The writing might be a bit working since my writing hours are 12 at night to 4 in the morning.  
> ...
> 
> Nothing wrong here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock almost screamed, but never found his voice  
> He tried to breathe, choking on his own gulps  
> He had rushed here, not even bothering to put on his armor  
> He didn’t have any either, just that black and yellow helmet
> 
> And those flowers, the flowers of love.
> 
> Dead love now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『 See ya, colorful world~! 』
> 
> First Au/chapter, hoooorayy  
> Lemmie know if this is sad enough. I no gud at writing that stuff

It was both beautiful and horrifying. Small vibrant green vines wrapping around his arms, flowers of blue sprouting from his mouth, blooming on any exposed skin parts. Although those wretched flowers looked stunning in the moonlight, oil stained the petals, dripping from his eyes, from his nose, to the tainted flowers in his mouth. He was sleeping, dreaming, at least Rock hoped he was.   
  
He caressed the now bloodied purple streaks down to the vines sprouting from beneath his head, wrapping around his neck, the thorns pricked at his skin causing it to slightly bleed. Rock removed the only armor, his helmet, with a struggle. Those damned vines embedded themselves into the yellow fins. Rock managed to tear the helmet away, revealing the black hair underneath. Flowers, almost microscopic, grew bunching up strands, leaving his hair in a complete mess of strands stuck together.

Rock cried, he almost choked on his own voice, _he was too late_. Those bright competitive crimson eyes would never shine again, he wouldn’t get to hear those false threats or spend nights losing in those fighting games he loved. _He’s gone, dead, never coming back, and it’s your fault._

He couldn’t hear himself cry, thoughts in his mind spoke louder than his cracking voice. They were screaming at him for being weak, for not caring enough. He spotted a small yellow paper inside the black helmet, he carefully lifted it with his reddened fingers, stained with blood. He read carefully, making sure to absorb every last word he wrote.  
  


_Dear Mega Man? Rock I guess_

_Sorry about not telling you who that special someone was. It was really stupid for me to refuse the surgery but.. I didn’t want to lose my feelings. I know you’re the first one who’s gonna find me (should’ve started with that), I just wanted to leave this last note since I owe everything to you. I’m running outta space so I’m gonna make it short-sweet and simple._

_Rock, I love you. I love you to the point I can’t bring myself to say to your adorable face (I’m such a coward aren’t I?). I also want to say, thanks. Thanks for giving me a chance, showing me new things, bringing light to my life before it ended. I love you soo goddamn much haha. I don’t know if you did feel the same or if you ever will, (running out of space) so please please don’t blame yourself, none of it was your fault. Please for me, move on._

_Haha, I wrote so much I need to use the other side. I know I sound like someone else writing this, maybe your stupid brother’s pep-talks and constant pestering are getting to me, who knows? Well anyway I guess that’s really it, nothing else to say, sorry for this stupid note and, see ya._

_From: Bass (duh)_

Rock tried his hardest to not crinkle the small yellow square paper. Although Bass told him not to blame himself, he couldn’t stop the negative thoughts flooding his mind. He moved from his hugging position to sit next to Bass’s lifeless body. His stained fingers wrapped around Bass’s. He tried to avoid the small stems growing on each finger. He gently rested his head on Bass’s lifeless shoulder.   
  


Rock cried himself to sleep, under the moonlight, he whispered the words all through night, 

“ _I love you too_ ” softly, gently, he dreamt about holding Bass in his arms.

~~_Only a stupid fantasy._ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bass finished the note.  
> His hands shook, barely having enough energy to write. He coughed, blood and buds falling out his mouth. It was sundown, the last one he’ll ever get to see. It was almost sad, dying in such pathetic way.   
> He leaned back onto the tree. He closed his eyes and smiled, for his last moments he felt happy, at some sort of peace. Bass stuck the note into his helmet then placed on his head. He coughed more, blood trickling down the corners of his mouth.  
> He opened his eyes, taking in the beautiful red hue sky before closing his eyes, going to in an eternal sleep.
> 
> “See ya, one I love most”


	2. Sunshine Is Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumine liked high places. He always loved to look at the world below him, the land below.
> 
> Lumine liked his home. He lived alone, his parents were always somewhere else.
> 
> Lumine liked his friends, his old ones at least.
> 
> Lumine liked sticking half his body out the window, he didn't feel like thinking in those moments.
> 
> Lumine liked to stand on ledges, looking down at the .
> 
> Lumine liked how the dusk sky had so many different shades, it was a blurry painting when he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s forget, even for just this one night”
> 
> I like writing sad-ish stuff? It’s the only thing have motivation to finish whoops—  
> If anybody knows where the title comes from I’m gonna pack up my things and run—  
> Human au with sum Lumine/Axl.

Lumine stared, a boy with ginger hair stared back at Lumine with wide eyes. He started to run towards him, on instinct he tried to step away, only to fall forwards.  
Lumine couldn’t see, it was a blurry hues of red and orange, it was brief painting. The swirls of colors came to a halt when a hand grabbed his.

“Hey what’s with that look?! I’m trying to save your life here!” Lumine looked up with his one good eye, the boy was wearing a black jacket, he had ginger wild hair and emerald eyes, a scar went down across his face. Lumine stared as the boy slowly pulled him up.

They both toppled backwards, Lumine landing on the boy.

The ginger sighed, relief spelled all over his face. Lumine quickly scrambled off the boy, he stood up stiffly.

“ _Sheesh_ , you shouldn’t do stuff like that! You’re _welcome_ by the way!” He was suddenly in Lumine’s face, scolding him for being clumsy. _Idiot_ , Lumine’s face scrunched up in disgust, he quickly pushed away the boy.

“Why did you even do that? You don’t even know me!” Lumine’s voice squeaked, he balled his fists in anger.

“Why did I do that? I did it to save your life, duh! You should be _thankful_!” The ginger shouted back, sticking a finger in Lumine’s chest. 

“Why should I? I obviously wanted to fall!” Lumine pushed back the boy once again. They continued arguing, all hell went loose when a punch was thrown.

* * *

“I’m Axl by the way” Lumine stared at the ginger with an obvious confusion. Both were breathing hard, Lumine tried to smooth his hair, groaning when he was unsuccessful.  
  
“And, _why_ are you saying that now??” Axl laughed, Lumine blinked twice, for some reason his laugh was somewhat relieving.

“We got on a bad start, I kinda want to be your friend”

“ _What_?” 

“Y’know, get to know you and stuff”

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t understand why you would want to, don’t I look _weird_?” Axl laughed again, Lumine furrowed his brows.

“You’re worried about _THAT_? Not about how we beat each other up?” Axl continued laughing, it started to annoy Lumine but he shrugged it off.

“Sure you look _weird_ , or if that’s how you call it.” Axl waved his hands around. “I personally think you look cool! The color of your hair, the color of your eyes, your soft-looking skin...” Axl murmured the last bit.

“What’d you say—”

“A-Anyway!—” Axl wrapped his arm around Lumine’s shoulders, “— I think we’d be good friends! Whaddya say?” Lumine instantly tensed, he peaked around his hair to look at Axl’s shining eyes. They sparkled in a weird way, maybe it was sunlight? They almost looked like weird gems, ugly ones probably.

“Fine, why not” 

“Yaay!” Axl squeezed Lumine, his embrace was firm but comforting. Okay, why not, _just go with it I guess_ , Lumine thought, then Axl interrupted his thoughts by touching his hair. Lumine leaned out of the hug slowly, yanking Axl’s hand away from his hair.

“Rule one, never EVER touch my hair” Lumine said, gripping Axl’s wrist tightly.

“Okay okay...” Lumine released his wrist, Axl held it, murmuring a ‘ow’.

...

They sat in silence, it was slightly awkward, slightly comforting, a mixture of both.

“Doesn’t the sky look like a painting? With all the different hues, and oranges...?” Lumine drew a finger in the sky, tracing the small clouds.

“Pfft, your face when you said that looked so weird! Yeah I do think it looks nice but your face! It was all like _waaaah_ —” Axl went into a laughing fit, Lumine scrunched up his face, whacking Axl across his head.   
  
“Why you gotta do dat? I was already beat up enough..” Axl pouted which turned into a smirk. He grabbed Lumine’s cheeks and pulled. “Your face looks so stupid! That’s revenge-” Lumine mirrored Axl, grabbed his cheeks and pulled.   
  
“I’m not lething go unthil you do”  
(I’m not letting go until you do) Lumine couldn’t pronounce words properly, Axl was so obviously preventing that.

“Well then I’m nether lething go”  
(Well then I’m never letting go) Axl kept his position, although having his cheeks pulled, he had a sparkling determination in his eyes.

...

“My theeks hurrrrt!”  
(My cheeks hurrrrt!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Axl was just lonely and desperate”  
> I was thinking of making the next chapter something sad-ish with X and Zero...  
> Maybe Omega and Copy X?  
> Or making a continuation of this, I dunno.  
> Currentlytryingtofigureouthowtoputpictureshere—


End file.
